dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
DONTNOD Entertainment
Dontnod Entertainment (stylized DONTNOD Entertainment) is a independent developer based in Paris, France. The company was founded by former Criterion Games head, Oskar Guilbert in 2008. Their first game and AAA release was the third person action brawler, Remember Me. History Dontnod Entertainment was co-founded by Hervé Bonin, Aleksi Briclot, Alain Damasio, Oskar Guilbert and Jean-Maxime Moris in June 2008 along with other ex-Criterion, and EA staff.Remember Me: Capcom announces new IP from Dontnod EntertainmentDontnod Entertainment Outlines its First Video Game on Console ''Remember Me'' Prior to its conception as Remember Me, Dontnod's first game was developed under the title Adrift. The game's background was that of a flooded that would have to be traversed on water and across the rooftops of buildings. Dontnod was originally involved with . Adrift was intended to be a PlayStation 3 exclusive, however, creative differences resulted in the end of Dontnod's relationship with Sony. Adrift was scrapped and re-conceptualized as Remember Me. During development of the game the developers faced difficulty in finding a publisher who was happy to publish a game with a female lead character, with some saying the lead character needed to be male for it to succeed.|Dontnod: "Publishers said you can't have a female character" Remember Me was officially announced during the 2012 event, where it was promoted with two stage demos. It was originally slated for a May 2013 release, but was pushed ahead to June. Remember Me released June 3, a week before 's game, .Released on June 14 Under-promoted by Capcom, it received little attention and mixed reviews from critics and users.[ Remember Me for PlayStation 3 Reviews Financial Straits January 31, 2014, Gamasutra reported that multiple French media outlets reported that Dontnod Entertainment filed for the French equivalent of bankruptcy, "redressement judiciaire". However, Dontnod CEO, Oskar Guilbert, stated that the company did not file for bankruptcy. "There is no bankruptcy, Dontnod is not in bankruptcy... We are in something called in France 'judicial reorganisation' which allows us to re-adapt our production pipeline to the new situation."Remember Me Studio Dontnod Files For BankruptcyNeoGaf - Dontnod Entertainment (Remember Me) in financial trouble Future Endeavors Collaboration with Square Enix Dontnod has turned to public funding to finance their newest Intellectual Property, originally titled, What If?NeoGaf - DONTNOD (Remember me) receives public funding for IP called 'What if?' Guilbert stated, "We started new projects and those new projects need some investment and we decided to resize the company in order to match these new needs. That's why we needed judicial reorganisation." June 2014, gaming website IGN.com announced that Dontnod Entertainment was collaborating with Final Fantasy developer, Square Enix, on a new property for "digital platforms".REMEMBER ME DEVELOPER DONTNOD CREATING NEW GAME WITH SQUARE ENIX Source, develop-online.net never clarified whether or not the exact nature of the game with regards to whether or not the game was a new intellectual property or otherwise noted.[http://www.develop-online.net/news/remember-me-developer-working-on-square-enix-game/0193746 Remember Me Developer working on Square Enix Game] Later, during Gamescom 2014, Square Enix officially announced the title's name, Life Is Strange.Square Enix's New Game Is Something Completely DifferentSQUARE ENIX & DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE According to Jean-Maxime Moris, the game is a point-and-click adventure game styled similarly to that of and .GAMESCOM 2014: SQUARE ENIX AND REMEMBER ME DEV ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE Thus far, the previews of the game have been favorably compared to , another point-and-click game, primarily on account of the suggestion that the relationship between the two characters, Max and Chloe, could be viewed as a romantic.Life is Strange: Ambiguous young love among leading ladies The first episode of Life Is Strange was released across all available consoles and PC, January 30, 2015.LIFE IS STRANGE GETS A RELEASE DATE AND PRICING INFO ''VAMPYR'' Shortly after the official announcement of Life Is Strange, Gamespot.com announced that DONTNOD was collaborating with another publisher to create an RPG for the and . According to the French jobs site, emploi.afjv.com, Dontnod was searching for "an experienced game/level designer with a strong RPG/ARPG background to work on a new project for the consoles".Job offer Dontnod EntertainmentRemember Me Dev Working on New PS4, Xbox One RPGRemember Me developer working on RPG of some kind January 20, 2015, Dontnod officially announced their collaboration with Focus Home Interactive and the title of their next game, VAMPYR, a game focused a doctor who becomes a after he is bitten by a patient thought to have the .[http://www.gamerheadlines.com/2015/01/world-war-vampire-rpg-vampyr-announced World Ward I RPG VAMPYR Announced]New RPG VAMPYR in development at Dontnod EntertainmentWorld War I Vampire RPG revealed Members *Oskar Guilbert (Founder, president, 2008-Present) *Alain Damasio (Founder, writer, 2008-Present) *Jean-Maxime Moris (Founder, creative director, 2008-Present) *Aleksi Briclot (Founder, illustrator, 2008-Present) *Hervé Bonin (Founder, production designer, 2008-Present) *Michel Koch (Concept artist, 2008-Present) *Stéphane Beauverger (Writer, Remember Me, 2008-Present) *Christian Divine (Writer, Life Is Strange, 2008-Present) *Scott Blows (Community Manager, Life Is Strange, ???-Present) *Luc Baghadoust (Unknown, Life Is Strange, ???-Present) Videos DONTNOD|Behind the scenes of Dontnod Entertainment's studios Gallery Logos Dont Nod Entertainment.jpg|Dontnod Entertainment Logo featuring the Conception Cube from Remember Me. Dontnod-E3-2011.jpg|Dontnod Entertainment logo circa 2015. External links General Sites *Official site *Linkedin Profile *Official Twitter Developer Twitters *@DONTNOD_Oskar - Oskar Guilbert - Twitter.com *@DONTNOD_Jmax - Jean-Maxime Moris - Twitter.com *@DONTNOD_Michel - Michel Koch - Twitter.com *@luc_baghadoust - Luc Baghadoust - Twitter.com *@Chris_dvine - Christian Divine - Twitter.com *@DamienCharbon - Damien Charbon - Twitter.com *@JamrozGary - Jamroz Gary - Twitter.com *@Samhocevar - Sam Hocevar - Twitter.com *@Edouardcaplain - Edouard Caplain - Twitter.com References }} es:Dontnod Entertainment Category:Developers Category:Production